


Two Lone Stars

by xXMonochromeXx



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXMonochromeXx/pseuds/xXMonochromeXx
Summary: Lara Jean falls for John Ambrose during the night of the Star Ball and drastically ends her relationship with Peter. Still, Lara Jean is excited to see what new adventures that being with John Ambrose brings. It wasn't an easy decision, but she knows that it was the right one, even if the other students at school don't agree.
Relationships: John Ambrose McClaren & Lara Jean Song-Covey
Kudos: 5





	Two Lone Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on To All The Boys I Loved Before 2: P.S. I Still Love You movie not book.

I never thought the most magical moment of my life would take place in a retirement home. After reading enough romance novels to start my small museum I had the expectation that I would fall in love in a field of wildflowers in the Virginia countryside, or a secluded beach in the Caribbean, or at the very least at our favorite spots in town. I thought I already had that moment at the ski lodge over winter break. Being with Kavinsky, it made me feel something I never had before. I wanted to be with him since middle school, and pretending to be his boyfriend definitely reignited my feelings for him, but seeing him in the hot tub, everything became so clear. Finally embracing how we truly feel made everything so real. We wanted each other. Kissing him sent electricity through my whole body. That moment of honesty changed my life, for the first time I felt like I had received my happy ending. The tragedy is however that in real life, the happy ending is also followed by the day after.  
Being Peter Kavinsky girlfriend wasn’t exactly what I thought it would be. When we were just pretending, I easily played the role of the nobody girl dating the popular lacrosse boy. I followed him around to his games, and parties, and in return he wrote me notes and drove Kitty and me to school, but now that its real I feel no one knows who I am with out him. I supposed Chris does, but she isn’t the type of girl to want to hang around Peter’s popular friends. On our first real date we made a promise to each other that we would never break each other’s hearts, and I hoped to keep that promise, but sadly it was inevitable. I couldn’t just be Peter’s girlfriend, I needed someone who would let me shine, and I think I found him that night at the nursing home.  
John Ambrose McClaren made me feel like I was a star. When I am with him I am not trying to keep up with him and trying to change myself to fit in with his life. He fell for just plain Lara Jean, the girl who likes volunteering with old people, baking, reading romance novels, the girl who is often clumsy, a bit lame, and doesn’t always know what to say, but knows how she feels. When I’m with him I feel like we are truly together, equals in the relationship. We are two kids who don’t fit anywhere else. Dancing with him at the Star Ball I finally knew where I was meant to be, wrapped in his arms. His tender kiss washed my fear away. I never worry if I am doing the girlfriend thing right, I just do, and it works for us. I get butterflies in the worst way when I think about him, the sweetest guy I know. The kids at school might think I’m crazy leaving THE Peter Kavinsky for some nobody Model UN kid, but I know I am making the right choice. I am starting the next chapter in Lara Jean’s life, the one where she finally lets herself shine, and has an amazing guy to help me. I can’t wait find out what happens.


End file.
